Reality Check
by ClassyPandas
Summary: Creek Is The Son Of Craig Tucker And Tweek Tweek, With Tweeks Paranoia And Craig Good Looks Along With Hs Best Friend Jack, This Smug Little Camp In Colorado Turns To Hell


Reality Check

**Stop! Let go! Stop please! Stop let go!**

I cried and screamed but it was no use they wouldn't stop, the pain keep coming and coming, like waves on the shore crashing and turning, tumbling. So numb, it was as if in an endless cycle. But it was just a dream, a nightmare rather. Usually when people have reoccurring dreams it like an omen or something but I've never heard of reoccurring nightmares. Oh My God what if it come true and I get tortured everyday 24/7. I can't handle that kind of pain!

"**Creek wake up. Hey man wake up!"**

" **What,Huh what where's the fi-?" **

But my words were cut short as I shot up from my bed forgetting I was on the bottom and went face first into the bottom of the bed above me. I laid flat on my bed and recovered from my injury then look at the person behind my pain. Of curse it was no other then the 'famous' Jack.

**"What the hell man?"** I yelled as I got off of the bed being careful of the bed above me

**"Sorry , you look like you were having that nightmare again."** He said with a pout and apologetic look in his eyes.

See I tell Jack everything, we're basically brother. I know people say 'Well we've known each other sense birth' well that's Jack and I, same birthday, same hospital and room. That's how close our moms are, we even came out at the some time! Freaky huh?

**"Come on we have to go to the lunch hall for breakfast"** Jack said his eyes lit up at the thought of food.

"**Man your a pig, have you ever missed a meal?"** I said joking.

Even though I new how true the statement had been. See jack's parents are divorced and his dad had custody, because his mom's a sectary at some big corporate place so she travels a lot but anyway, so Jack was with his dad a lot but his dad had like two other sons who where from his view 'fuck ups' and he didn't wont Jack to be like that so, he would beat him and starve almost him to the point of death. It's a sad thought, but ever word of it's true, so over time Jack would come to school with bruises and cuts every where and you know teacher ask questions and Jacks not one for lying instead he just wave it off but, one of the kids in our class had to butt in one day and said they saw Jack's dad hit him and after that, all that DIS stuff happen and what not now Jack lives with his mom, but he still have trouble eating and stuff like that but hey you know he's just living life as we put it.

"Shut up man. Come on I'm hungry lets gooooo." He wined

**"Ok, Ok I'm coming let me put on some shorts dude." **I replied and went to grab some shorts and my uggs, even though it's like the middle of summer it was still a bit cold in the mornings. I hurried out the cabin door to find Jack waiting and we made our way to the lunch hall in a comfortable silence.

The lunch hall always smelled of something that was not from Colorado . Today it smelled like Amazon rain forest (Jacks mom toke us once) the air was moist and fresh, and it smelled like starfruit. As soon as we enter Jack went straight to the breakfast line. I for one wasn't hungry so I went to find a table for me and Jack, on my search I spotted Jack's girlfriend Sarah or more like she keep watching me till I noticed, naturally I made my way over too the table and sat next to JC, Sarah's best friend, as I sat I saw Jack get out of the line, I waved him over and he sat next to Sarah so the seating went: Jack, Sarah, Me, JC, Chris, Carla, Mac, and Alex. The set up was boy girl just how Sarah likes it. She said when you look around the table it was like everybody was in a couple, when she says this she grabs on to Jacks arm and hugs him, Jack just smiles and doesn't return the hug. Breakfast was uneventful, which was strange usually what happens is that Sarah will start talking or more like flirting with me and Jack will notice and he won't say a word but looks away with an elbow on the table and chin in hand, Sarah will see this action out the corner of her eye and ask Jack what's wrong he wont answer then she'll get mad and accuse him at looking at another girl, then Jack with does a deep sigh, she'll yell in the side of his face saying it was true then Jack slowly turns his head towards her and tells her to shut up and stop being annoying and that he wasn't looking at any one, then Sarah makes a scene being the drama queen she is and scream at Jack telling him he's a bad boyfriend, Jack gets mad and you can see the hurt in eyes then whispers something that only Sarah can hear, Sarah gasps with her mouth hung open and eyes wide like saucers as Jack gets up and leaves, me being his best friend goes after him naturally to comfort him, and that's how breakfast goes until today.

Jacks been acting weird lately, for example after breakfast he held my hand which I don't mind we do it all the time but we went up to Sarah and he wouldn't let go of my hand, Sarah saw and she looked pissed, I was going to ask about it when she walked away but I was pulled in to a bone crushing hug. After we went swimming and Jack keep giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek and again I'm fine with that but for one I was all wet and so was he and two he never gives me kisses in public because he says it would give people the wrong idea and he wouldn't want people go think I'm gay and try to take what was his. Me being the naive one just smiled and thought nothing of it at the moment and let him continue his actions. Jack was right we got a couple of stairs from some of the boys and girls. But the weirdest thing happen went we got back to the cabin and started to change in to our other swim trunks, when I was changing Jack wasn't he just looked at me I felt a little exposed and embarrassed, after a striping from my wet suit Jack walked over grabbed me from behind and held my naked form to his half naked body, I swear if I wasn't blushing before I was now. Red as an apple, my heart was beating so fast I thought I'd pass out, I tried to wiggle from his grip but it just got tighter, I got scared because that's how my nightmares stated out. I started to thrash and kick trying so desperately to brake free. The more I struggled the tighter his grip got by this time I had a tear striking my face a nice bruise was forming around my rib cage, I completely froze when I felt a pair of wet lips on my neck. I new from then on I wasn't wining this battle, I just couldn't believe that my best friend the one who always tried to stop those dreams was making them come true. I felt my legs weaken so I griped on to Jack, I wasn't going to let him have his way with me, I let out a rasp gasp as I felt Jacks hand go south, and that was the end, I couldn't control myself anymore I dropped to the floor in a naked heap and cradled myself and cried with my head up ageist my knees. I could feel the boring stair of Jacks eyes but, I didn't dear to look up, I couldn't. I mean could you look at your so called "best friend" after he just molested you? I think not. I had use so much energy from trying to fight off Jack and crying that I felt tried before I fell asleep I felt Jack put on a dry pair of swim trunks and a blanket on me, lift me on to my bed and walk out without much of a goodbye.

When I woke up Jack was on the top bunk playing his bass and sing "freedom by runkidrun" softly but loud enough for me to hear word for word, which he did on purpose because he knows I love to hear him sing, he has such a pretty voice. I didn't know if I should say something or not. Maybe he forgot all about the whole thing?


End file.
